


infect

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, i am in pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 10:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21242645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: #12





	infect

**Author's Note:**

> this is a vent bout the agony im in

Uh. So, this is just me writing about how I’m tired of hurting. It started out as a small, barely noticeable, toothache. It stayed that way for 2 days. The 3rd day, it worsened, the toothache started causing headaches as well. 4th day, my jaw started having a pulsing pain. At this point, I started loosing my appetite, since it was painful to chew. 5th day, it only escalated. Opening my mouth was painful. Barely eating or drinking. My pee started looking like some concentrate apple juice or something. Every moment awake was painful. 6th day, Good thing I had an annual well check-up! Told my doc how much pain I was in. She poked at my jaw and neck. Said it was most likely infected saliva glands. I’m just sitting there like, “hows that even happen?”. Anyways, it was urgent enough for my doc, that she canceled the physical, and turned it into a sick visit. It started to interfere with my sleep, even with my insomnia pills. The pain woke me 3 times during the night. Going back to sleep seemed so far away. 7th day, blood work and ultrasound. Looking like a puffed up toad at this point. My neck doesn’t even exist, it’s just swollen. Anyways, took a nap since I didn’t sleep well. Woke up to my grandma shaking me. Holding this horse pill right in my face. The antibiotics were prescribed. The problem is multiple pus pockets in my jaw and neck. Amazing! Of course, this is the first day of taking the biotics. So, I’m still in immense pain. And for the biotics to have the best effect, I have to have plenty of water in my system. But ugh... Drinking is one of the most painful things for me. Misery


End file.
